The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The High Performance Compute (HPC) industry is moving toward thinner and more tightly packaged products for energy efficiency and compute power. These high density, thin server products may not have sufficient airflow to support adequate air cooled solutions for some components. Typically, memory modules and other replaceable electronic components in computers rely on air cooled solutions and/or dedicated self-contained water cooled solutions. With more tightly packaged products, air cooling may not be adequate and self-contained water cooled solutions may not allow for easy field replacement of the component being cooled.